Spring actuated detent mechanisms have long been employed for a variety of mechanical and electrical structures. Among some more notable uses of detents, are control of electrical switching and rotational registration. For instance, Durand, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,762, illustrates a rotary switch including spring actuated levers coacting with circumferentially spaced camming pins to register shaft rotation and activate micro switches.
In the context of shaft load bearing, Sakaki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,087 teaches a rotary heat regenerator including circumferentially, equidistantly spaced, arcuate recesses having plate springs disposed therein to clutch two spaced rotating members. Several other devices employ annular grooves and complementary leaf springs as illustrated by Cochran in U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,231 and Phelps 1,512,362.
In the context of registration, a patent to Bacher (U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,046) discloses a step attenuator employing a detent registration element for properly aligning coaxial circuits. Like other prior art devices disclosed herein, the detent of Bacher functions along a single tangential vector.
The above-noted and other prior art devices generally possess particular structures designed for particular purposes. For example, prior mechanisms generally relate to either a form of registration or a flexible mechanical coupling. Sometimes, however, it is desirable to employ a single device which satisfies both of these functions. Moreover, at times, it is desired to also provide positive electrical grounding of the rotatable member in detenting a switchable attenuator or the like. The prior art does not teach a detent mechanism which employs the same elements to achieve these various objects.